creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Skroll
„Znów?” Emily spojrzała na swoją mamę z częściowym smutkiem na twarzy. „Mamo, już piąty raz się wyprowadzamy do nowego miasta”. Twarz dziewczyny przybrała ponury wyraz. Matka Emily westchnęła i poklepała ramiona córki. „Kochanie, wiesz przecież jak trudno jest znaleźć dobrą pracę, w której płacą na tyle dobrze, by pieniędzy starczyło na ubrania, żywność, dom i ogrzewanie. Nawet, jeśli twojego ojca już z nami nie ma, musimy być silne i znaleźć nasze miejsce. To może być trudne, ale znajdziesz tu przyjaciół.” „Chyba masz rację, ale nie sądzę, że znajdę przyjaciół... Po prostu… Nikt mnie nie lubi.” Emily zaczęła szlochać, odwracając wzrok od zatroskanej matki. To była prawda, nigdy nie była kimś, kogo nazywano duszą towarzystwa. „Nie płacz, Emily. Mamusia obiecuje, że wszystko będzie dobrze.” Rodzicielka przytuliła swoją płaczącą córkę starając się ją pocieszyć. Po kilku chwilach Emily przestała szlochać i odwzajemniła uścisk swojej mamy. *** „W końcu kochanie! To nasz nowy dom!” Matka uśmiechnęła się do swojego dziecka i pokazała jej jak dom wygląda z zewnętrznej strony. „Wiem, że nie jest idealnie i trochę staro, ale nie martw się. Wkrótce naprawimy wszystko i dom będzie wyglądał wspaniale!” Emily uśmiechnęła się i cmoknęła policzek matki. „Wiem, mamusiu. Najważniejsze jest to, że będziemy razem?” „Tak, tylko my. Chodźmy do środka i wypakujmy nasze wszystkie rzeczy!” Rozbawiona chwyciła dłoń córki biegnąc do środka domu. Emily weszła do swojego nowego, wielkiego pokoju. Był stary. Wszystko było stare – łóżko, szafa z lampką. Właściwie to nic nie było idealne, ale miała tylko nadzieję, że znajdzie przyjaciół w szkole, a z racji tego, że jutro był poniedziałek, musiała być gotowa na ten wielki dzień. Była bardzo zmęczona po podróży do nowego domu, dlatego postanowiła iść spać o wiele wcześniej. Położyła się na łóżku, otuliła kocami, zgasiła światło i uciekła do krainy snu. Dziewczyna obudziła się w środku nocy słysząc dziwny dźwięk, który zawitał w jej pokoju. To przypominało drapanie. „Kto tam?” Westchnęła czując strach pełzający przed jej ciało. Skryła się pod koce, lecz wciąż słyszała ten dziwny odgłos drapania. „Może to tylko kot?” Powiedziała do siebie nastolatka. Przerwała zamyśleniem, „Ale jak on się tu dostał?” Wstała z łóżka i czuła się wystarczająco odważna, by zobaczyć, kto tam był. Znów rozległ się odgłos drapania, ale już wiedziała, że to tylko jakieś zwierze. Zaczęła poszukiwania zwierzęcia, wtedy usłyszała, że ten dźwięk dochodzi z jej szafy. Westchnęła otwierając drzwi wielkiego drewnianego pudła bardzo powoli. „Hę?!” Emily była bardzo zaskoczona, bo nie zobaczyła nic. Wiedziała jednak, że szafa była dość duża, więc weszła do środka by dowiedzieć się, co wydawało ten dźwięk. W momencie, gdy weszła do szafy poczuła, że ktoś dyszy jej na kark. To był najsilniejszy strach jaki, kiedykolwiek doznała, głęboko w niej. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i zaczęła oddychać wolniej. Poczuła, że ktoś lub coś drapnęło jej dłoń. Bardzo ją to bolało, więc zaczęła biec jak najdalej od szafy jak szybko tylko mogła. Zatrzymała się, z powodu nowego dźwięku dochodzącego z szafy. Był to złowrogi i można by powiedzieć dość straszny głos chłopaka w wieku nastoletnim. „Gdzie się wybierasz?” Spytał młodzieniec. Wyskoczył z szafy na nią i powalił na podłogę. Gdy go zobaczyła (dzięki świetle goszczącym w pokoju z okna) zobaczyła jak wyglądał. Był on dziwacznie inspirujący. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważyła, były jego jasno-niebieskie oczy, które, wydawało się, że świecą w ciemności. Nosił szarą maskę ze śladami krwi na niej i miał jasno szarą skórę. Gdy się przypatrzyła, mogła zobaczyć, że miał brązowe włosy z czymś czerwonym na końcówkach. Przez ciemność nie mogła zobaczyć, w co był ubrany. Przełknęła ślinę, gdy jego oczy spotkały jej. On tylko zachichotał. Wtedy zobaczyła jego rękę. Miał na niej rękawicę… Jego paznokcie były tak długie, jakich jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. Ba! Nawet nie wyobrażała sobie, że ktoś może mieć tak długie paznokcie. Były jak pazury „Freddy’ego Krueger’a”. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że to właśnie te pazury zrobiły jej krwawą ranę na dłoni nieco wcześniej. Zaczęła krzyczeć wołając o pomoc. Chłopak tylko się zaśmiał. „Hej, chcesz wiedzieć, co wkrótce zakrwawi pokój?” Zabójca dziko się uśmiechnął. Czuła, że jego pazury są blisko jej klatki piersiowej i że za niedługo umrze. Ale nie mogła się kontrolować, więc musiała mu zadać to typowe pytanie z filmów kategorii horror. „K-Kim jesteś?!” Przełknęła ślinę i czekała na odpowiedź. Zobaczyła jak nastolatek odwraca głowę w jej kierunku. „Więc chcesz wiedzieć, He?” Zabójca tylko zachichotał. „Powiedzmy, że jestem Twoim koszmarem lub The Skroll’em.” Emily oddychała ciężej, miała nadzieję, że pozwoli jej iść nie musząc go odpychać. Wtedy usłyszała głos matki z holu: „Kochanie, wróciłam!” Chłopak wstał tak szybko jak tylko mógł i popchnął ją o ścianę wyskakując przed okno. Emily spadł kamień z serca, a gdy jej mama weszła do pokoju zobaczyła krew na dłoniach córki. „Emily! Co Ci się stało w rękę?!” Spytała dysząc i po chwili zaczynając pomagać jej wstać. „Jak to się stało, skarbie?” Spytała ponownie… Ale nastolatka czuła się zbyt zmęczona i nie mogła powiedzieć ani słowa, więc zamknęła oczy i zasnęła. Obudziła się rankiem, widząc doktora i matkę rozmawiających. Słyszała rozmowę o głębokiej ranie w jej ręce, co sprawi jej tygodniową nieobecność w szkole. Matka zauważyła, że Emily nie śpi, dlatego przytuliła ją tak szybko jak mogła. „Emily, powiedz nam, skąd masz te ranę?!” Emily nie wiedziała jak powiedzieć jej wszystko i bała się, że zabójca ją znajdzie i zabije, więc powiedziała „Wiesz jak u mnie jest z gotowaniem, mamo…” „Nie jesteś taka zła skarbie. Chcesz powiedzieć, że zrobiłaś sobie to, gdy gotowałaś?” Rodzicielka westchnęła i spojrzała dziewczynie głęboko w jej niebieskie oczy. „Tak, mamusiu.” Powiedziała Em. „Wiesz, ta rana jest naprawdę głęboka i nie umiem sobie wyobrazić co musiałaś robić. To nie wygląda na zwykłe "kuchenne skaleczenie"... Mimo wszystko to znaczy, że musisz zostać w domu przez calutki tydzień, Emily.” Powiedział doktor wychodząc z jej pokoju, a następnie opuszczając dom. Emily wiedziała, że on wróci i właściwie to była gotowa na kolejną jego wizytę. Może to dobrze, że zostaje w domu, może… „Skroll” planował zabicie jej po szkole? Tkwiła w wielkim zamyśleniu o jej śmierci, tym chłopaku i ogólnie całym dniu. Może to by tylko sen? A ona lunatykowała albo robiła coś, przez co mogła wzbogacić się o tę ranę sama z siebie? Było bardzo późno, jej mama weszła do jej pokoju, ucałowała jej policzek i życzyła miłych snów. Wyłączyła wszystkie światła w pokoju swojej córki, ale Em czuła, że on przybędzie. Nie wiedziała skąd, po prostu to czuła. Może nie przyjdzie? Nie mogła mieć pewności, ale nie mogła tak po prostu iść spać! Próbowała NIE SPAĆ. Jednak nie umiała kontrolować jej zmęczonych i śpiących już oczu. Znów dała się ponieść do krainy snów… Otworzyła powoli oczy i poczuła chłodny przeciąg. Rozglądając się po swoim pokoju zauważyła, że z jakiegoś powodu jej okno było otwarte. Wtedy przypomniał jej się ten chłopak. O nie, on tu jest, ale gdzie! Zaczęła powoli otwierać drzwi szafy, ale jego tam nie było. W tamtym momencie była bardzo nerwowa. Może zabił jej matkę?! Albo gorzej! Emily wiedziała, że on musi tu gdzieś być! Wybiegła z pokoju do holu. „MAMO! MAMO!” Wrzeszczała, ale… bez odpowiedzi? Emily wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak, jej mama zawsze odpowiadała, nawet w środku nocy! Zanim weszła do pokoju matki zadzwoniła na policję i powiedziała wszystko o Skroll’u. Powiedzieli jej, że to nie pierwszy raz, w którym włamywał się do domów i zabijał ludzi. Obiecali przyjść tak szybko jak tylko mogli. Powiedzieli też, żeby NIE wchodziła do pokoju matki. Ona jednak… Nie mogła tego nie zrobić… Może wszystko było w porządku, może jej mama po prostu zapadła w głęboki sen i ona otworzyła okno. Jednakowoż… Emily wiedziała, że on tu jest, czuła to… Pobiegła do pokoju jej mamy i powoli otworzyła drzwi… To, co zobaczyła… To był najokropniejszy widok w jej życiu! Widziała go, ale małe światło w pokoju jej mamy pomogło jej dostrzec jak dokładnie wyglądał. Nosił ciemno-szarą bluzę, czarne spodnie i buty. Czy on jadł mięso?! Wtedy zobaczyła ciało swojej mamy, całe we krwi. Było kompletnie poszarpane i dziewczyna mogła zobaczyć organy. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że on je wnętrzności jej matki… Był kanibalem?! Zaczęła krzyczeć, z tego powodu też ją zauważył i ich oczy spotkały się ponownie. Słyszała, co powiedział. „Kocham bawić się jedzeniem.” Zachichotał. Wtedy syknął i pokazał swoje ostre, długie pazury. Emily dyszała widząc jak do niej podchodzi. Zamknęła drzwi tak szybko jak tylko mogła. Przypomniała sobie, że miała klucze do wszystkich drzwi w domu. Wyjęła pęk z kieszeni, wybrała odpowiedni klucz szybko wkładając go w zamek i przekręcając, tym sposobem zamykając drzwi. Słyszała, jak w nie kopał. Emily zaczęła płakać widząc jak jego ręka robi w nich dużą dziurę. Zaczęła biec do ogrodu. Gdy była już w ogrodzie, zobaczyła, że policjanci już przyjechali. Poczuła wielką ulgę i uśmiech pojawiający się na jej twarzy. Gdy zobaczyli nastolatkę, zaprowadzili ją do auta i weszli do domu. Emily czekała na nich około siedmiu minut, ale ich nie było… Straciła całą nadzieję, że przeżyje dzisiejszy dzień. Jednak zobaczyła, że ktoś wybiega z jej domu. To był policjant! Krzyczał i biegł tak szybko jak mógł. Był sam. Wszedł do auta. „Zabił ich wszystkich, musimy się spieszyć! On tu idzie!” Wykrzyczał te słowa, po czym odjechał. Emily odwróciła się i zobaczyła jego. Widziała jak Skroll stał w oknie jej pokoju i uśmiechał się w jej stronę. Zauważyła też, że na oknie widniał jakiś napis; Trudno było go było ldczytać, ale… To było napisane krwią… „Było zabawnie, nie sądzisz?” Gdy policjant odjechał spod jej domu tak szybko jak umiał, Emily wiedziała, że nigdy nie zapomni tego uśmiechu i napisu. Wiedziała, że wróci… Nawet, jeśli byłaby daleko stąd… Skroll zawsze wie gdzie jesteś… ——— Note: To tylko tłumaczenie, moja pierwsza opublikowana... cokolwiek! Nie mogłam nigdzie nic o nim znaleźć po polsku, więc sama postanowiłam napisać. To taki stres, że o ma ga. Nie proszę o wyrozumiałość, tylko życzę miłego czytania bejbe! Opinie dotyczące mojego stylu pisania są mile widziane, u know, co brzmi dziwnie, co nie brzmi, co nie wygląda itp., z góry dziękuję! x Oryginał/Tłumaczyłam z: http://ghostfacenikol.deviantart.com/art/The-Skroll-396502223 Kategoria:Opowiadania